


and i'd promise you anything

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Consent Issues, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: “So apparently,” Brendon says as he prompts Patrick into moving so he can slide his underwear off and toss those away too, “being mated messes with an omega’s hormone balance, which is apparently a medically known fact that nobody bothers to tell omegas until they’re calling the doctor because their mate is sick and they don’t know what to do.”He knows that Brendon’s talking to him, but Patrick is more focused on the way Brendon is touching him.





	and i'd promise you anything

Patrick’s heats are infrequent and hard to track. They always have been, even though the doctors used to say they would even out—apparently tour life isn’t particularly conducive to a regular cycle. Normally it’s not a problem, because Patrick just locks himself in a room with a bed and fucks himself with a knotting dildo until he passes out. Sometimes it’s a little inconvenient, because being an omega is a little inconvenient, but it’s never been _bad_ the way other omegas say their heats are.

It’s how he knows something is wrong when he wakes up too warm and shivering at the same time, reaching for a warm body that’s not there. Patrick whines, and Brendon sticks his head out from the bathroom.

“Hang on, babe, I’m—”

Brendon must see something, because he ducks back into the bathroom and comes back almost immediately. There’s still toothpaste on the corner of his mouth, which Patrick would normally find funny but he can’t because everything _hurts_ and he doesn’t know what’s wrong, only that he wants Brendon.

“You don’t look so good, Trick.” Brendon touches Patrick’s forehead and it makes Patrick sob in relief. “Yeah? Okay, come here.”

Without much help from Patrick, Brendon rearranges them so Patrick is on his lap and they’re touching as much as possible. Patrick slumps against Brendon, aware that he needs _something_, but unsure of what it is. Distantly, he’s aware of the fact that Brendon’s talking on the phone with someone and Patrick hates the thought of that, so he whines, trying to get Brendon to stop.

“Shh,” Brendon says, petting Patrick’s hair. “Yeah, he’s burning up and I think he’s in heat, but he seems really sick? I don’t know what to do—touching seems to help, yes. Um, yes? We, uh. We’ve been mated for two months. Oh. Oh, okay. Thank you, doctor.”

Hanging up the phone, Brendon presses a kiss to Patrick’s forehead as he pulls Patrick’s nightgown over his head and tosses it to the side. It doesn’t make Patrick feel any cooler, but he shivers all the same. 

“So apparently,” Brendon says as he prompts Patrick into moving so he can slide his underwear off and toss those away too, “being mated messes with an omega’s hormone balance, which is apparently a medically known fact that nobody bothers to tell omegas until they’re calling the doctor because their mate is sick and they don’t know what to do.”

He knows that Brendon’s talking to him, but Patrick is more focused on the way Brendon is touching him. 

“Brendon,” Patrick says, pitching it so he’ll get a response from the alpha. “Brendon, _please_.”

“Shh.” Brendon smooths Patrick’s hair back and kisses him. He goes boneless and limp at the touch, submitting easily once it’s clear that his alpha is paying attention to him. “There you go. Let me take care of you, Trick.”

That’s his alpha’s job, so Patrick lets Brendon lay him out on the bed. When Brendon lines himself up and slides home, Patrick nearly cries in relief. It’s like an instant antidote to the _wongness_ he felt when he woke up, and it makes him cry out. Brendon is rougher and faster than he would normally be, but it’s _perfect_ and Patrick wants everything that his alpha can give him.

“Gonna knot you,” Brendon says, kissing the side of Patrick’s neck. “Gonna fill you full of my pups.”

_Yes_, Patrick thinks. He wants that, to be round with Brendon’s pups. At least that’s what his body wants and right now, that’s the most important thing to Patrick. He wants Brendon to knot him and come until his belly swells with it. Until there’s no chance he won’t catch. Patrick clings to Brendon, teeth sinking into the scar on the side of his neck. It seems important to Patrick that Brendon know who he belongs to.

“Fuck, Trick,” Brendon shudders. “You’re so fucking hot right now.”

Usually, Brendon has pretty good stamina. Patrick would know, because Brendon’s fucked him for _hours_ before. Now, Patrick can feel Brendon’s knot catching on his rim and he sobs with want. Brendon gives him what he wants, hips stuttering forward and knot finally locking them together. They’re still for a moment and then Patrick starts squirming, trying to get them closer together and still wanting _more_.

“Hey. Hey, hey.” Brendon kisses Patrick, momentarily quieting him. “Easy now.”

“Alpha,” Patrick says. He tries to form the words to express what it is he wants, but there’s nothing. “_Alpha_.”

“Shhhhhh.” Brendon carefully rearranges them on the bed until Patrick’s lying on his front and Brendon’s draped over him. “Better?”

Patrick breathes out and relaxes into the mattress. It’s better. Usually he wouldn’t think that, but being in the breeding position settles something in him and Brendon seems to realize that because he keeps them in that position as he slowly rocks into Patrick.

“There we go,” Brendon says. He nuzzles against the back of Patrick’s neck. “That’s my good omega, taking my knot so well. You want to be bred, don’t you?”

“Alpha.” It’s the only word that Patrick can manage right now, brain as full of fuzz as it is currently. “Pups.”

“Yeah,” Brendon agrees. “Pups. A dozen little babies with my hair and your eyes. They’ll be little musical geniuses, of course. We’ll have ‘em playing instruments and doing scales before they can walk.”

It sounds nice. Patrick wants that, to teach a whole litter of children how to love music and how to be anything they want to be. He can’t think of anyone else that he’d want that with, if he’s being honest. Other alphas have come and gone, but Brendon’s _his_ and that’s something. That’s important. He wants to tell Brendon all of this, because he’s so full of love for him and the future they can build together, but it feels impossible to condense into words. He’s never been good with words—that’s what other people do. Patrick just gives them emotion. 

“Brendon,” Patrick says, voice wavering and full of love. “_Alpha_.”

“Yeah,” Brendon agrees, pressing a kiss to the back of Patrick’s neck, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think of this as "fuck or die, but you're married edition" but if you were worried about the consent it's never mentioned but because they're mated, patrick and brendon do have an arrangement re: patrick's heats. so it was sort of implied, but the situation is definitely not one patrick can truly consent during.


End file.
